


Humans

by sunakawawa



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, lil praise kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-28 12:15:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7639795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunakawawa/pseuds/sunakawawa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Keith decided what to do, but not entirely consciously. He started flirting with Lance before he even knew what he was doing. Maybe at first he just thought it was funny how strongly Lance reacted, blushing down to his chest or suddenly leaving a room when Keith would put on a show for him, wearing tight clothes or putting his hair back or running his hand down Lance’s arm.<br/>Maybe at first, he just liked to show off and it was nice just to be noticed. </p><p>By this point though, he was pretty sure they both knew what they were doing."</p><p>In which, Keith is a flirt and Lance does know what he's doing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Humans

**Author's Note:**

> It's pretty much all sex. There are some feelings though.

Keith had thought for a while that he and every other human were different. Like, he was on a different wave length, listening to a radio station no one else got. Keith and the human race were just running on parallel lines towards infinity and they’d never intersect. They couldn’t affect him and he couldn’t affect them. 

He eventually realized that this was silly, he was just as human as everybody else and he couldn’t communicate because he was ultimately self-centered. Every kid is, Shiro had told him. Shiro had taught him and helped him to tear off his old armor and rebuild himself. Shiro tried and tried so Keith had let him in and the most important thing he learned was that humans could affect him. Because he was one too. 

One thing Shiro hadn’t been able to teach Keith was the flip side of that: Keith could affect people too. And sometimes, Keith thought, it was really easy.

He touched Lance’s shoulder again, laughed at his joke, made eye contact. Lance nearly fell out of his seat. 

Admittedly, it took a while for Keith to notice this or perhaps for Lance to get over his rivalry. Keith kind of liked the idea of a rivalry though. He could see why Lance would get all heated over it. Anyway, after Keith started seeing that Lance’s jabs were becoming half-hearted and easily derailed, Keith played nice and any semblance of resentment toppled. Even if they competed, Keith could see Lance didn’t even care if he was winning. It only took a little while longer to see that Lance’s distraction was nothing but Keith himself.  
Lance’s eyes were heavy on Keith and he hadn’t known how he should react. Keith decided what to do, but not entirely consciously. He started flirting with Lance before he even knew what he was doing. Maybe at first he just thought it was funny how strongly Lance reacted, blushing down to his chest or suddenly leaving a room when Keith would put on a show for him, wearing tight clothes or putting his hair back or running his hand down Lance’s arm. Maybe at first, he just liked to show off and it was nice just to be noticed. 

By this point though, he was pretty sure they both knew what they were doing. 

“I’m kind of bored of these training videos. Do you want to leave?”

“Leave?” Lance says, his ears red, “Wouldn’t Shiro get mad?”

“He probably wouldn’t even notice, he’s totally wrapped up in it and besides, we’ve seen this one already. Like five times.”

“Okay,” Lance agrees. Keith feels like smirking but contains it. He stands up and grabs Lance’s wrist, quietly leading them out of the dark screening room. Pidge sees them but 

Keith puts a finger up to his lips and Pidge winks. That kid’s a scoundrel, honestly. 

Keith steps out in the hallway and suddenly realizes he had no plan. He feels like he should have had a plan. 

“Do you want to go to the observation deck?” Lance asks. Seemingly, some of his regular courage has come back, but he still says it shyly. It’s cute, Keith thinks. Lance is cute. 

Keith gives him smile. Lance looks away like it burned him. Cute. 

Keith slips his hand into Lance’s, curling their fingers together. Lance’s hands are big, wider and rougher than Keith’s, Keith notices as he rubs circles on the side of Lance’s hand with his thumb. They don’t say anything as they head up to the observation deck and Keith doesn’t mind. He sort of thinks that Lance wants to be talking, so he starts talking a fairly open ended conversation about a planetarium he went to on Earth. It doesn’t take Lance long to feel comfortable again and they’re talking freely. They take turns looking in the telescope and programming what it’s facing. It’s fun. But Keith can think of something more fun. 

“Hey, Lance. I can’t find the second star. Are you sure there’s two?”

“I think so. The smaller one is on the left, towards the bottom.”

Keith pretends to look again. 

“Mm, can’t see it. You want to check?”

Lance walks up right next to him and leans into the telescope. “Keith, I think I see it.” He stands up.

“Oh, really?” Keith says, leaning into Lance’s space. He smooths Lance’s jacket collar.

“Yeah,” Lance swallows.

“Must’ve missed it,” Keith says as he slowly bridges the distance between them. He kisses Lance slowly, winding his arms around his shoulders. Lance responds immediately, eagerly. Keith smiles. 

Lance is good at it, which is a relief. Hunk had told Keith he suspected Lance was terrible because of how quickly he used to move through girlfriends at the garrison. Must’ve been another reason for that, Keith thinks as Lance bites his lower lip. 

Lance seems to moving more forcefully without realizing it and he’s now pushing Keith against the telescope. It’s big but it still gives a little. 

Keith breaks the kiss. Lance opens his eyes like he resents it. “Do you want to go to my room?”

“Yes,” Lance breathes. He steps back and they separate. Lance is obviously hard in his pants. Keith feels his cheeks warming. They leave the observatory and walk quickly, not talking again, which this time Lance is obviously grateful for. He doesn’t think either of them could talk normally anymore. Keith is also grateful that his room is closest. He knows where the lube is in there. 

They push through Keith’s door almost out of breath, grabbing onto each other before the door even closes. They’re both ripping off articles of clothing and then grabbing onto each other just as forcefully. When Keith’s got his pants off, he decides it’s enough for now and wraps himself around Lance. Surprisingly gracefully, Lance lifts him up and Keith wraps his legs around him. Keith can barely think about how wildly hot that was as Lance carries him down the hall into his bedroom. He breaks their kiss for a second just to look in the hall mirror and yeah, just that image will get him by for a while. He seeks Lance’s lips with an ache. Lance sets him down on his bed and doesn’t even let Keith adjust positions before he’s dropping a trail of kisses down Keith’s core. He reaches his nipple and takes one in his mouth and rubs the other with his fingers. Keith arches himself against Lance, biting his lip hard. Lance looks up at him as he sucks until Keith has to moan. Lance moves on, satisfied. 

With one hand Lance grips Keith’s hip, holding him still, and with the other runs his fingers searchingly over Keith’s body. His tongue and lips move restlessly on Keith’s hips, slowly but surely moving lower and lower. Keith feels heat pooling inside of him and rakes his nails across Lance’s back. Lance groans against Keith’s skin. 

“Fuck,” Keith pants as Lance pulls at the waistband of his boxers. “Lance,” Keith whines as Lance just plays with the elastic instead of taking them off. Lance smiles at him and runs his fingers lightly on the inside of Keith’s hip, making him shiver. Keith whines again but this time he can’t form words, just noise, and he reaches to take his own underwear off or touch himself or anything to get friction. Lance grabs his wrist and pins it to the bed. 

“Fuck you,” Keith says breathlessly. 

“I’m trying to,” Lance replies cheekily. Keith uses his other hand to hit Lance on the head. Lance moves away from him and Keith gasps from the lost heat against his side and grips his fingers into Lance’s hair. 

“Come on, Lance.”

“Only if you’re a good boy for me, Keith. What’d you say?” Lance says, all signs of the blushing virgin from earlier gone. 

“…Please,” Keith grits out, too breathless again for it to sound as forced as he meant it to be. 

“There he is,” Lance smiles brightly as he lifts Keith’s hips up and pulls his underwear off. Keith hisses at the feeling of the air touching his cock, which he can now see and not only feel being painfully hard against his stomach. Lance continues to ignore it, now sucking and kissing his inner thigh.  
Keith can only take it for so long before he’s digging his nails into Lance’s back with one hand and nearly ripping his hair out with the other. 

“Fucking…Lance, come on. Please, please, please,” Keith says, meaning it this time. 

“Please what, Keith? I’m not sure what you mean,” Lance says, not even meeting Keith’s eyes. Lance could try and never be this infuriating again, Keith is sure. 

“Fucking touch me, Lance! You know goddamn well what I want,” Keith says, his voice cracking.

Lance comes up to him and kisses him. “You’re right. I do know what you want,” Lance says, reaching his hand between them, and finally, finally, touching Keith’s dick. He starts thumbing Keith’s slit and Keith ravenously grinds up into him. Lance grinds back, just as hard. He’s still wearing underwear though and doesn’t let Keith do it for long. 

Lance pulls apart and slides back down. He wraps a hand around the base and takes the rest in his mouth, a hot, wet, deep heat. Keith cries out again, completely forgetting any reason why he should be a bit quieter. Lance takes him apart with his mouth and his hands efficiently. 

He’s almost there when Lance backs off, slowing down quickly. He feels like screaming, but he just scratches at Lance’s shoulders. 

Lance looks up at him with wide eyes and moves his hand from his base to underneath his balls. He doesn’t stop there though, continuing to reach his fingers. 

“Is this okay?”

Keith nods mutely. “There’s stuff underneath the bed.”

Thankfully, Lance knows what he means and quickly pulls a shoe box out from under Keith’s bed. He pulls out lube and a condom. 

Lance pours lube onto his fingers. He takes Keith into his mouth again as teases Keith’s hole. Keith moans loud as Lance pushes the first finger in. Lance eases off Keith’s dick and comes up to kiss him again. Keith pulls on Lance’s hair like it’s a lifeline. Lance still slowly stretches Keith, until he gets in three fingers. He curls his fingers and Keith feels like exploding. Then he pulls them out and backs off. Keith aches all over and buries his face into his arm to try and catch his breath. 

Lance pushes Keith’s arm away from his face as he finally pulls off his own underwear. He watches Keith as he strokes himself once, then puts on the condom. Keith swallows heavily, not being able to separate from Lance’s gaze until Lance looks down at himself to line up with Keith. Keith watches as Lance’s dick, red and darker than his and also bigger than his, tucks into Keith’s body. Keith can’t watch anymore as it gets about halfway in. He throws his head back and closes his eyes and grinds it all the way in. 

They both cry out and Lance stops, trying to catch his breath. They’re both seeing stars.

“Christ, Keith.” 

Keith laughs and Lance laughs back. Keith leans forward to kiss him, Lance meeting him halfway and holding him up. Lance sighs as Keith relaxes around him.  
Keith lays back down, releasing a breath he didn’t know he was holding. Lance grinds into him slowly, keeping his eyes on him. He reaches out and pushes Keith’s hair back from where it’s stuck to the sweat on his forehead. Keith grabs his hand and intertwines their fingers on the bed next to him. He lets Lance settle into a rhythm and then starts to match him, rolling up into his thrusts. 

They get faster and hotter and Lance must be getting close because he’s lost their rhythm due to his legs shaking so hard and Keith’s close too, especially when Lance reaches down and takes him into his hand, even though his strokes are quick and erratic. 

Lance comes first, throwing his head back and crying out, embarrassingly high-pitched. Keith comes after he does, because Lance thrusts in when he’s coming and his hand didn’t stop moving and the line of Lance’s throat which has a red bruise nestled in his collar bone is way too much at once. It’s definitely the hardest he’s ever come, especially because he never builds it up for himself so much and because it’s Lance, the bastard. The fucking hot, ridiculous, annoying bastard who’d just fucked Keith into the mattress and was one of the best things that’s ever happened to Keith. 

Lance pulls out and ties off the condom. He disappears into the bathroom and Keith breathes deeply into his pillow. He should probably get up and clean off but he’s pretty sure he has no strength left at all. Being a professional combatant, he should probably have a little more stamina, but he’s giving himself a break.  
Lance comes back in which Keith doesn’t hear, but he does feel the warm rag on his stomach. He moves the pillow away from his face. He watches as Lance cleans him up. Lance gives him a quiet smile. 

“I really like you,” Keith says, and although he’d said it before he’d thought about, he’s okay with it.

Lance, impossibly, blushes. He turns around and throws the rag in the bathroom then climbs into bed with Keith, grabbing his face and kissing him softly. Keith laughs. 

“You’re a sap,” Keith says, pressing his forehead against Lance’s. 

“I prefer romantic,” Lance replies, kissing him gently again, almost innocently. Keith would believe it if he couldn’t remember the exact sensation of Lance hitting his prostate.

They lay down and pull up the covers, Keith’s head tucked under Lance’s chin. He pulls Lance’s arm over his shoulders and wraps his around Lance’s waist. He runs his fingers softly on Lance’s back. 

“Um, Keith. Do you wanna, y’know, go on a date sometime, or something?” 

“Lance, I just let you buttfuck me. I don’t let everyone do that.”

“So, that’s a yes?”

“Yes, Lance.”

“Cool,” Lance whispers into his hair. They fall asleep quickly, wrapped in each other’s arms.

…

Keith is surprised to learn that being with Lance makes it even easier to get a reaction. He’d never met anyone less subtle, but he was okay with it, actually. Especially when Keith’s flirting had very real consequences. 

“Keith, you better fucking stop, I’m not even kidding right now,” Lance threatened him in an angry whisper. He had grabbed Keith’s hair to make Keith listen to him and Keith was lying if it didn’t turn him on. Lance lets go of him and goes back over to the delegates he was supposed to be talking to about their Galra relations.  
Keith was supposed to be talking to this planet’s leader general about their army or something but Shiro was taking care of it and he didn’t really need to pay attention, so he’d occupied his time with fucking with Lance. He’d just been doing stuff like winking at him or looking him up and down and then biting his lip when he knew Lance was looking, so  
he hadn’t really thought it was a big deal. 

He was a little dazed when Lance walked away and his hand dropped down to his shirt button again and he realized he’d also been popping one of his shirt buttons open and closed. He was teasing Lance a little more than he’d thought and now that Lance had grabbed his hair, Keith was thinking about Lance thinking about him. Damn, he really just played himself, Keith thought as he rubbed his legs together as subtly as possible. Shiro raised an eyebrow at him, which was hopefully just because of Lance coming over.  
Keith actually tried to catch up with the conversation again and stopped looking over at Lance. He even made some observations about military strategies. He was smiling at a joke  
one of the officials made when he saw Lance looking at him again. 

Keith wanted to look away but Lance’s heavy eyes trapped him and he couldn’t help but watch as Lance downed his drink, tipping his head back more than necessary but without breaking eye contact with Keith. Keith felt warm. Lance kept looking at him evenly until finally turning away to speak to someone else. 

Keith swallowed and tried again to stay in the conversation. Which worked for a while. It worked for another twenty minutes, until Lance’s conversation finished up. At which point, 

Lance walked by him, making sure he had Keith’s eyes, and then tapped his wrist and mouthed ‘five minutes.’ And then just left the meeting. If Allura or Shiro found out, they’d be pissed. Dammit. 

Keith keeps his feet stuck to the ground for five minutes, engaging courteously with the generals and paying their discussion close attention. At five minutes, which he knows has passed without looking because he’s been counting the seconds, he excuses himself. He leans into Shiro and tells him that he thinks he’s sick from this planet’s food, which is a pretty good cover at least until the gathering is over because Shiro won’t say it in front of the visitors, as not to offend them. Shiro tells him to come back as soon as he can. He apologizes to the generals and makes his exit.

As he steps away from the din of the gathering, he realizes he didn’t even notice where Lance went. He decides to go back to his room to grab his phone and try to text him. He makes it as far as the stairwell, where Lance is sitting on the steps. 

“You made it,” Lance grins easily, “And I was just starting to think you were skipping out on me. Even though this is your fault,” He says, pointing to the tent in his pants. 

“Wouldn’t miss it for the world, sweetie,” Keith says, winking. He did like to know that it was his fault. Lance stands up and grabs Keith’s arm, leading him to what appears to be a broom closet. 

“A broom closet? Funny. Reminds me of the garrison,” Keith says.

“You’ve had sex with someone in a broom closet back at school?”

Keith doesn’t respond, just smiles. 

“You fucker,” Lance says, pulling Keith in and kissing him hard. He pushes Keith against the door and separates his legs to slot around Keith’s, grinding his hips into him. 

Keith pulls back and lifts up Lance’s shirt. Lance pulls it off and Keith sadly doesn’t get the time to admire at as Lance leans in to suck at his neck. Lance has gotten pretty ripped in the last few years and Keith hardly gets the time to appreciate it, since the guy is all over him almost any time their clothes are off. There are some advantages to that though, Keith thinks as he runs his hand over Lance’s shoulder down to his chest and then his abs and then to his belt. He nudges Lance off of him to unbuckle it, but it’s still sort of an awkward angle. Lance pushes his hands aside to take it off himself and Keith decides he ought to do the same for himself. Keith shoves his pants down and then Lance’s for him, because Lance leaned in to kiss Keith again and his hand were preoccupied with Keith’s hair. 

Keith takes both of their dicks into his hand, stroking them together. His hand is kind of dry though so when Lance moves away from kissing him to breathe, Keith spits on his palm and tries again. It feels better this time, he thinks, as Lance kisses him harder and grips his hair hard again and Keith can feel both of them throbbing in his hand. He strokes them harder, building up friction.

Keith comes quickly, closing his eyes and groaning low in his throat. Once he’s ridden his out, he drops to his knees to take care of Lance. He doesn’t really do this often, but he’ll do it for Lance. He takes Lance into his mouth deep, not bothering to tease him because messing with him earlier was enough. Keith bobs his head up and down, sucking Lance hard until he comes. He swallows so that he won’t make a mess. 

“Fucking…Keith,” Lance says, as Keith wipes his mouth with the back of his hand.

Keith looks at him, standing up. Lance rests his head on Keith’s shoulder.

“I think I’m in love with you.” 

“Really?”

“What? Jesus, yes, really,” Lance says lifting his head. “We’ve only been dating nine months, Keith. That’s enough time to have a goddamn baby. Don’t say it’s too soon.”

“It’s not too soon. I love you, too,” Keith says, pecking Lance on the cheek when he sighs in relief. “Anyway, we can’t have a baby. I’m gay, if you hadn’t noticed.”

“We could adopt.”

“That’s true,” Keith says, grabbing a roll of paper towels from the closet shelf. They clean themselves up and Keith holds Lance’s hand as he leads them back into the gathering hall.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks 4 reading >:) hmu @ sunakawawa on tumblr.com . Also, has Keith had sex in a broom closet before? Who knows..


End file.
